Washing machines typically include a cabinet which receives a stationary tub for containing wash and rinse water. A wash basket is rotatably mounted within the wash tub, and an agitating element is rotatably positioned within the wash basket. A drive assembly and a brake assembly can be positioned with respect to the wash tub and configured to rotate and control the agitation of the wash basket to cleanse the wash load loaded into the wash basket. Upon completion of a wash cycle, a pump assembly can be used to rinse and drain the soiled water to a draining system.
It has become increasingly desirable to reduce water consumption in washing machine operations. Large wash loads, however, have typically required an increased amount of water to provide adequate cleansing and rinsing of the large wash loads. To reduce water consumption, washing machines have used recirculation systems to remove water from the wash tub and return the water to the wash basket so that a reduced amount of water can be continuously poured over wash loads during a fill cycle. These recirculation systems, however, typically require recirculation pumps that consume energy to remove water from the wash tub and return the water to the wash basket.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for reducing water consumption in washing machines that also operates with reduced energy demands.